


A story where the MC falls in love with the reader

by Justaconfusedelephant



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaconfusedelephant/pseuds/Justaconfusedelephant





	A story where the MC falls in love with the reader

So this is just basically an intro if anyone finds this and/or bothers to click on this, the book isn't complete as of now (Fri Jan 22, 2021) so there are lots of plot holes and missing plot spaces.

All of the chapters aren't posted yet also, so there's really nothing to it. I'll update this intro once things have been completed somewhat.


End file.
